Slenderman with me
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: dimana saat anak kecil masih tak tersentuh dosa dan masih suci, mereka masih bisa melihat mahluk di dunia lain... Akashi ( 5 th) x slenderman creepypasta
**Slender Man with me**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Creepypasta

Chara : Akashi Seijuurou, Slenderman, OC

Akashi P.O.V

Aku melihatnya...

Disaat orang tuaku tak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya...

Dia sangat tinggi, memiliki kaki yang panjang, dengan tangan yang aneh dan tak memiliki wajah.

"Seijuurou – kun, sudah waktunya kita pulang.." bunda memanggilku. Akupun langsung berlari kearah orang tuaku.

"Bunda..." ucapku sambil berlari senang. Dia adalah bundaku, Akashi Shiori, dia sangat cantik dan menawan, rambutnya merah dan lembut, aku sangat suka dengan rambutnya. Aku pun memeluknya.

"sini sayang, hari ini kau sangat ceria ya.." ucap bunda. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"karena ada bunda disini!" ucapku girang.

"Shiori, Seijuurou, ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi hujan." Ajak ayah. Ini adalah ayahku, Akashi Masaomi, dia sangat tegas tapi juga baik. Aku sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuaku! Ayah dan bunda meraih tanganku, menggandeng diriku untuk menuju ke rumah. Ayah dan bunda sangat senang, mereka berbincang dengan suka cita.

 _Akashi Seijuurou..._

Dia memanggilku, aku otomatis berhenti dan melihat ke belakang. Dia melihatku, walau tak punya ekspresi aku tahu dia melihatku, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Seijuurou – kun?" panggil bunda. Aku menoleh ke arah bundaku.

"iya bunda?" tanyaku. Kini ayahku yang membuka mulut.

"akhir – akhir ini, kau suka memperhatikan hutan. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya ayahku. Akupun menjawabnya.

"disana ada paman kaki panjang!" seruku. Ayah dan bunda terlihat takut.

"apa kau yakin dia ada seijuuro – kun?" tanya bunda. Aku mengangguk.

"dia selalu mengintip dari pepohonan itu!" jawabku. Ayah dan bunda saling memandang. Setelah itu, ayah dan bunda mengelusku lembut.

"Seijuurou – kun, mulai hari ini kita akan bermain di dalam ya?" ajak bunda. Aku agak kecewa karena aku lebih suka diluar daripada di dalam.

"heh~ kenapa? Seijuurou sukanya bermain di luar!" ucapku. Ayah menggeleng.

"mungkin lain kali, nanti aku akan menyuruh Tsuyuki untuk bermain disini, bagaimana?" tawar ayahku. Ah! Ayah mengundang Tsuyuki – chan, dengan cepat aku mengangguk.

"baiklah!" ucapku. Ayah dan bunda tersenyum.

"kalau begitu ayo masuk.." ajak bunda. Aku, ayah dan bunda berjalan menuju rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan, hari ini hujan deras...

Untung aku tidak bermain keluar karena disini ada Tsuyuki – chan, aku sangat menyukainya. Dia sangat menyenangkan dan begitu manis, suatu saat nanti aku ingin menikah dengannya. Aku melihat Tsuyuki – chan sedang asik menggambar di bawah grandpiano milikku. Akupun menghampirinya.

"nee Tsuyuki – chan, main musik yuk!" ajakku, Tsuyuki – chan tersenyum.

"ayo!" ajaknya. Akupun senang, dia keluar dari grandpiano itu dan langsung mengambil biola ku.

"kalau begitu aku ambil pratiturnya dulu ya!" ucapku, ia mengangguk. Akupun beranjak ke ruangan besar tempat penyimpanan pratitur musik yang tak jauh dari piano. Aku membukanya dan...

Melihatnya..

Aku melihatnya..

Dia mengintip dari sudut ruangan, tempat tergelap. Kenapa dia ada disini? Seharusnya dia di luar dan tak disini. Aku terdiam sebentar dan menatapnya.

"Sei – kun, ayo kita main! Kenapa lama sekali mengambil -..."

"ah maaf Tsuyuki – chan, aku -..." brak! Tsuyuki – chan menjatuhkan biolaku. Wajahnya sangat shock, dia sepertinya juga bisa melihat paman kaki panjang.

"ah, Tsuyuki – chan kau juga melihatnya? Dia itu paman kaki panjang!" jelasku sambil menunjuknya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" secara tiba – tiba Tsuyuki – chan berteriak histeris dan meremas kepalanya. Menangis deras sambil berteriak ketakutan. Tsuyuki – chan, kau kenapa?

BRAAKK! Pintu terdengar di buka paksa. Beberapa orang masuk kedalam ruang musik dimana tempat aku bermain bersama Tsuyuki – chan.

"apa yang terjadi!?" orang tuaku dan orang tua Tsuyuki – chan datang menghampiri kami.

"Tsuyuki – chan! Sayang kau kenapa?!" ibu Tsuyuki sangat panik dan memeluk Tsuyuki – chan yang masih berteriak liar. Ayahnya juga mengelusnya, namun Tsuyuki – chan tetap berteriak histeris sambil menangis. Bunda menghampiriku.

"Seijuurou – kun! Kau tidak apa – apa!?" tanya bunda yang juga panik. Aku menggeleng.

"Seijuurou apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya ayahku. Akupun menunjuk kearah paman kaki panjang.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi saat melihat paman kaki panjang, langsung Tsuyuki – chan berteriak." Jelasku.

"Paman kaki panjang?! Seijuurou – kun jangan bohong, paman itu tak ada!" – tidak, aku berkata jujur bunda.

"aku tidak bohong bunda! Dia ada disana, mungkin dia sedang meneduh karena diluar hujan." Jelasku kembali. bunda menggendongku.

"lebih baik kita keluar dulu!" ucap ayah. Tsuyuki – chan masih menangis histeris dan mengamuk. Semua orang keluar dari ruangan itu termasuk aku dan apa kalian tahu? Disaat semua kepanikan, teriakan histeris dan suara hujan yang menyeramkan, kenapa dia sangat bahagia?

Walau dia tak punya wajah, aku bisa merasakan jika dia sangat senang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Tsuyuki – chan tidak mengunjungiku sama sekali, bahkan orang tuanya sama sekali tak datang juga. Tapi yang pasti kini aku ada dipelukan bunda, menemaniku dan mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku sangat senang...

Tapi, dia ada di sudut ruangan kembali. Dia selalu muncul di sudut ruangan ketika aku ada disana. Aku bilang pada bunda, kata bunda itu hanya bayanganku saja. Tapi jika hanya bayangan kenapa dia sangat nyata?

Ayahku menghampiri bunda dan aku, dengan tampang sedih. Aku mengeryitkan alis.

"Shiori, Tsuyuki sudah..." Bunda menangis, dia memelukku erat. Ayahkupun juga memeluk Bunda dan diriku.

"Bunda, Tsuyuki – chan kenapa? Dia juga jarang mengunjungiku." Ucapku. Ayah dan bunda saling bertatap.

"baiklah, mulai sekarang Seijuurou – kun lah yang mengunjungi Tsuyuki – chan." Ucap bunda sambil tersenyum pedih. Akupun bingung kembali. Didalam pelukan ayah dan bunda, aku melihatnya...dia sangat senang, gembira dan suka cita. Walaupun ia tak memiliki wajah, tapi entah kenapa...aku bisa merasakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan menaiki mobil, aku ke rumah Tsuyuki – chan. Akhirnya! Aku berkunjung kerumah Tsuyuki – chan! Selama ini aku tak boleh keluar dan selalu saja Tsuyuki yang bermain kerumahku.

"yey! Akhirnya aku ke rumah Tsuyuki – chan!" semangatku, tapi ayah dan bunda hanya diam dan tak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti diriku.

"Bunda?" tanyaku.

"ayo Seijuurou – kun.." ajak bunda sambil menarik lenganku. Bisa kurasakan jika bunda bergetar, tapi aku masih penasaran, padahalkan aku dan Tsuyuki – chan bisa bermain lagi. Saat aku memasuki rumahnya, Banyak orang – orang yang berbaju hitam dan menangis. Aku masih bingung, sebenarnya ada apa?

Aku melihat ibu Tsuyuki – chan yang matanya membengkak. Orang tua Tsuyuki – chan menghampiri aku, bunda dan ayah.

"terimakasih sudah datang, Masaomi." Ucap Paman Kei.

"sama – sama, aku sangat berduka cita..." balasnya. Berduka cita? Berduka kenapa?

"Yumi, kau yang tabah.." ucap bundaku sambil memeluk Bibi yumi. Sebenarnya ada apa? Bibi yumi memandangku.

"Sei-chan datang juga ya?" tanyanya. Diapun memelukku erat.

"kau pasti ingin bertemu Tsuyuki – chan kan?" tanya bibi yumi sambil tersenyum pedih. Aku mengangguk.

"kalau begitu ayo, ucapkan salam perpisahan pada Tsuyuki – chan.." ucap bibi Yumi sambil mengajak bunda. Perpisahan? Memang Tsuyuki – chan ingin kemana? bunda memberikan setangkai bunga lili putih kepadaku

"Seijuurou, berikan bunga itu untuk Tsuyuki – chan. Tsuyuki – chan pasti sangat senang sekali" Ucap bunda sambil tersenyum tapi mengeluarkan air matanya. Aku bingung, sebenarnya bunda itu senang atau menangis sih?

"Bunda, Tsuyuki – chan ada dimana?" tanyaku sambil menarik rok bunda.

"itu disana, ia sedang tertidur dengan pulas." Ucap bundaku sambil menatap sebuah kotak putih besar yang diukir cantik. Dia tertidur? Apa dia yakin bisa tenang dengan suara tangisan ini dan tertidur ditempat seperti itu? akupun menghampirinya sambil membawa bunga putih yang diberikan padaku. Aku melihat tsuyuki – chan yang tertidur pulas, dia sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih yang bersih.

"Tsuyuki – chan...ayo kita main..." panggilku, dia tidak menyaut.

"Tsuyuki – chan, ayo kita bermain musik.." panggilku lagi. Lagi – lagi dia tak menyaut.

"Tsuyuki – chan marah padaku? Padahalkan aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada paman kaki panjang." ucapku. Semua orang menatapku ketakutan.

"dia bilang apa?"

"paman kaki panjang?"

"dia benar – benar melihatnya?"

"itu yang membuat Tsuyuki – chan yang manis meninggal?"

Tsuyuki – chan meninggal? Semua orang berbicara apa sih? Dia ini hanya tertidur dan setelah bangun dia akan bermain lagi, iya kan Tsuyuki – chan? Namun dia hanya terdiam, tak bergerak, bahkan dadanya tak kembang kempis. Apa tsuyuki – chan benar – benar sudah-... set!

Bunda tiba – tiba memelukku.

"paman kaki panjang itu tidak ada sayang..! kumohon jangan berbicara seperti itu!" perintah bunda dengan menaikkan suaranya. Semua orang terlihat ketakutan. Paman dan bibi mulai menangis lagi.

"Paman kaki panjang itu anda, aku tidak berbohong!" bentakku. Suasana menjadi berat.

"Seijuurou cukup!" bentak ayah. Ayah membentakku? Kenapa? Ayah tak pernah membentakku, tapi kenapa? ayahpun memelukku.

"Seijuurou, Paman kaki panjang itu tidak ada...tidak ada..walau jika ada, abaikan dia." ucap ayahku. Dalam pelukan kedua orangtuaku, aku melihatnya...bersama Tsuyuki – chan yang mengenakan gaun one piece putih dengan wajah datar...

"ayah, Bunda..itu..."

"Seijuurou abaikan..." ucap ayahku. Akupun mengabaikannya.

"baiklah..."

Dia sangat gembira dan senang, dia bermain Tsuyuki – chan walau Tsuyuki – chan hanya diam. Diapun mengajak tsuyuki – chan pergi sambil mengandeng tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setahun dari pemakaman Tsuyuki – chan, tapi apa kalian tahu? Aku kini bermain dengan Tsuyuki – chan, tapi ia hanya diam dan tak bergerak. Tak lupa jika Paman Kaki panjang ada untuk mengawasinya. Setidaknya aku bersyukur padanya karena membawa Tsuyuki – chan padaku.

Semenjak hari itu, ayah dan bunda mengurungku di rumah, membuatku bosan dan tak bisa bermain bebas, tapi Tsuyuki – chan datang padaku dan bermain denganku. Walau ayah dan bunda tak bisa melihat Tsuyuki – chan, lagipula Tsuyuki – chan juga bilang jika jangan memberitahukan keberadaannya pada semua orang jadi aku hanya diam.

Sayang sekali, padahal jika aku memberitahukannya, pasti paman kei dan Bibi Yumi pasti senang.

Saat bundaku datang, dia akan bersembunyi bersama paman kaki panjang disudut ruangan. Lalu saat ibuku pergi, dia akan menghampiriku lalu bermain lagi. Saat aku tertidur, Tsuyuki – chan menemaniku disamping sedangkan paman kaki panjang memantaunya dari kejauhan. Aku sangat senang, bahkan Tsuyuki – chan lebih sering bersamaku kali ini, aku bahagia!

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Tsuyuki – chan menyuruhku untuk tak mengingatnya lagi. Tunggu kenapa tidak boleh? Dia bilang, jika diriku selalu mengikutinya, aku harus masuk ke dunianya. Akupun tak bisa menjawab itu..

Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, dia mulai menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tidak mau, aku tidak punya teman selain Tsuyuki – chan. Setelah itu, tsuyuki – chan tak menjawabnya.

Lalu sebulan kemudian, Tsuyuki – chan tidak ada, sudah 2 minggu dia tak bermain denganku , hanya paman kaki panjanglah yang mengawasi ku dari sudut ruangan kamarku. Aku kadang bertanya tapi dia hanya diam. Untuk Pertama kalinya aku tidak bisa tidur tenang.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam saat aku ingin tidur, aku melihat kearah sisi gelap ruanganku. Untuk pertama kalinya, Disana tak ada paman kaki panjang yang sering memantauku.

"selamat tidur sayang." Ucap bunda sambil mengecup keningku, kini ayahku yang mengecup keningku.

"semoga kau mimpi indah." Ucap ayahku. Aku mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku. Ayah dan ibuku meninggalkanku sambil mematikan lampu kamarku.

Ugh! Aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku sama sekali belum mengantuk, Mataku terasa panas jika dipaksa tertutup. Apa lebih baik aku baca buku, agar bisa mengantuk? Baiklah aku akan baca buku. Aku berjalan kearah rak buku yang ada di kamarku, mengambil satu buku yang bisa membuatku tertidur, hmm kira – kira apa ya? Cerita si tudung merah dan serigala? Atau bawang putih dan bawang merah? Atau cerita finnian? Fuh~ walau memiliki buku dongeng dari seluruh negara jika sudah dibaca, semuanya jadi sama saja, apalagi jika tak ada yang menemani, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika buku dongeng tom si peniup seruling? Aku dan tsuyuki – chan selalu membaca ini setiap kami bertemu.

"baiklah yang ini saja." Ucapku sambil mengambil buku dongeng tom si peniup seruling. Aku menuju jendela kamarku, membuka tirai agar sinar bulan bisa menerangi tulisan yang ada dibuku, tapi..

aku melihat Tsuyuki – chan ada diluar, di samping pepohonan itu.

"Tsuyuki – chan!" panggilku. Ia menoleh kepadaku, wajahnya sudah tak bisa kulihat jelas. Aku menjatuhkan bukuku dan langsung keluar dari kamarku. Akupun keluar rumah, Mengejar bayangan Tsuyuki – chan yang masih bersanding di bawah pohon tinggi itu. Aku dapat mengejarnya, aku dapat bertemu Tsuyuki – chan!

"Tsuyuki – chan!" panggilku sambil berlari mengejarnya. Kaki kecilku bisa merasakan embun malam di ladang rumput yang dingin. Semakin dekat dengan pepohonan, semakin sadar pula jika hutan itu begitu besar dan gelap.

"SEIJUUROU!"

"KEMBALI NAK! JANGAN KESITU!" – aku terhenti melihat ke belakang. Terdapat ayah dan bunda yang sedang mengejarku bersama para pelayannya.

" _Sei – kun..."_ Tsuyuki – chan memanggilku. akupun menoleh ke arah Tsuyuki-chan. Dia mengayunkan tangannya seolah memanggilku.

"SEIJUUROU KEMBALI!" ayahku memanggilku. Namun Tsuyuki – chan mulai melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tsuyuki – chan! Tunggu aku!" aku melangkahkan kaki menuju Tsuyuki – chan, ayah mulai berteriak – teriak marah karena aku tidak mematuhinya, sedangkan bunda terjatuh dan tak berdiri lagi karena kelelahan. Maafkan aku ayah, bunda, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan Tsuyuki – chan lagi, aku sangat ingin bermain dengannya, musik atau apapun itu.

Bruk! Kaki tersandung akar pepohonan yang besar, membuatku terjatuh hingga kepalaku terbentur tanah bebatuan. Akupun bangkit, menatap tubuhku dengan seksama, aku menyentuhnya dan terasa sangat perih.

"I..Ittaii!" kaki dan telapak tanganku lecet dan berdarah, baju piyamaku kotor terkena lumpur. akupun memandang di sekelilingku, hutan besar, gelap, dan tanah basah yang entah mengapa perlahan – lahan menelanku, Suara – suara hewan liar juga mendominasi suasana. Aku melihat kedepan, sudah kupastikan jika ini adalah rawa lumpur yang besar dan tak berujung ini, seharusnya sangat jauh dari rumahku. Apa tanpa sadar, aku sudah berlari sangat cepat hingga tak sadar jika aku sudah sejauh ini? perlahan aku mulai tenggelam.

"Tsuyuki – chan! Tsuyuki – chan! Ugh!" aku berusaha keluar dari lumpur itu, menahan semua perih yang menjalar dikakiku yang lecet. Semakin aku bergerak aku malah lebih tertelan. Ini menakutkan, aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Tsuyuki – chan! Aku tidak ingin mati! Aku tidak ingin mati!

"Tolong! TOLONG AKU! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!? TSUYUKI – CHAN TOLONG AKU!" Teriakku histeris meminta bantuan.

"TOLONG AKU! KUMOHON SELAMATKAN DIRIKU! AYAH! BUNDA! TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU!"

"AYAH - ..."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau ingin bersamaku?" aku membulatkan mataku dengan sempurna, rasa bahagia dan ketakutan kini bercampur didalam diriku. Tsuyuki berada didepanku, tepat didepan mataku. Mata biru lautnya sangat kelam menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi ceria yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi aku tetap bahagia..

"Tsu..Tsuyuki? syukurlah.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Aku sangat senang, sungguh senang. Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan.

"Tsuyuki – chan, ayo kita main lagi..aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak saat kamu tidak ada, ayo pulang bersamaku.." ajakku, seluruh tubuhku mulai tenggelam, hanya tangan dan kepalaku saja yang ada dipermukaan rawa ini.

"Tsuyuki – chan, aku.."

"kau ingin bersamaku kan?" tanyanya, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja jawabannya iya. Aku mengangguk.

"iya, aku hanya ingin bersamamu! Bukan yang lain!" ucapku semangat.

"jika kau ingin bersamaku, bisakah kau pejamkan matamu?" pinta Tsuyuki, aku hanya mengangguk senang.

"tapi kau janji ya, jika aku sudah memejamkan mataku, kau harus selalu bersamaku! Kita harus selalu bersama! Mengerti?" peringatku. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah..sekarang tutup matamu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shintaro P.O.V

Tanggal 12 februari 2016, aku mengikuti ayah dan ibuku mengunjungi ke sebuah taman pemakaman kuno yang besar. Mereka bilang ia harus mengikuti acaranya karena bisa dibilang keluarga yang berduka ini dekat dengan keluargaku, kata ayahku seperti ikatan saudara. Ibu mengenggam tanganku dengan erat, membuatku bingung.

"nee...Okasan, kenapa kita harus kesini?" tanyaku sambil menarik lengan ibuku, Ibu hanya tersenyum.

"kita harus menjenguk seseorang, kau pasti kenal seijurou – kun kan?"

"Seijurou?"

"hei, dia teman kelasmu. Kenapa kau tak mengenalnya?" aku berpikir sejenak, Seijurou? Laki – laki berambut merah yang akhir – akhir ini suka bermain sendiri ya?

"Akashi Seijurou? Laki – laki berambut merah yang jenius itu ya?" jelasku memastikan, ibuku mengangguk.

"kenapa? Dia sakit? Kok dibawa ke kuburan?" tanyaku, ibuku mengusap kepalaku.

"jadilah anak yang baik ya, Shintaro.." ucap ibuku, aku mengangguk mantap.

"baiklah." Ibuku mengenggam tanganku lagi.

"terimakasih sudah datang, Shinosuke." Ucap sang pria berambut coklat sambil berjabat tangan dengan ayahku.

"sama – sama. Aku turut berduka cita Masaomi" ucap ayahku. Ah~ laki – laki ini ayahnya seijuurou ya? Ayah akashi melihat kearahku?

"apa dia anakmu Shinosuke?" tanya pria itu, ayahku mengangguk.

"benar, Shintaro, beri hormat pada tuan Masaomi." Ucap ayahku, aku memberi hormat dengan cara membungkukkan diriku.

"salam kenal Tuan Masaomi, aku Midorima Shintaro, teman sekelas Seijurou." Ucapku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Teman Seijurou ya? Terimakasih telah berteman baik dengan seijuurou selama ini." ucapnya. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya. Bahkan aku jarang mengobrol dengannya. Tapi aku mengangguk saja.

"sama – sama.." balasku. Kini seorang wanita berambut merah menghampiri ibuku. Menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Shiori, aku turut -..."

"kenapa kau membawa anakmu?" ibuku mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"aku hanya bawa Shintaro karena-.."

"PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI! ANAK KECIL! JANGAN SAMPAI ANAKMU MELIHATNYA! BAWA ANAKMU PERGI DARI SINI!" Wanita itu berteriak histeris.

"Sa..Sayang -..." grep! Wanita itu menangkapku dengan erat sampai membuatku kesakitan.

"Shiori apa yang kau lakukan?!" ibuku melepaskan diriku dari wanita itu.

"JANGAN! TUTUP MATANYA! KUMOHON TUTUP MATANYA! DIA AKAN MATI!" Teriakan wanita itu semakin menggila, suaranya membuatku pening dan menakutkan. Grep! Paman yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan ayahku memeluknya erat.

"Shiori Hentikan! Jangan menakutinya! Ma..maafkan aku.." jelasnya sambil minta maaf. Aku menatap khawatir pada wanita itu, terlihat jika ia sangat despresi.

"tidak apa – apa, aku minta maaf Shiori sampai aku dengan kasar saat melepaskan tanganmu."ucap ibuku sambil membungkuk. Aku hanya melihat itu dengan seksama.

Deg! Seseorang menatapku dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya kerah hutan besar yang dekat dengan pemakaman.

Aku melihatnya...

Aku melihatnya...

Disaat orang tuaku tak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya...

Dia sangat tinggi, memiliki kaki yang panjang, denga tangan yang aneh dan tak memiliki wajah.

Dia bersama dua anak yang memiliki wajah suram, laki – laki dan perempuan.

Dia tersenyum, walau aku tak tahu apa benar dia tersenyum atau tidak, tapi anehnya aku bisa merasakannya..

Dan Aku akan menyebutnya...

Paman kaki panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
